villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tony Twist
Antonio Carlo Twistelli, also known as "Tony Twist", is a major antagonist in the comic book series Spawn. Tony is mafia boss in New York City, he also originally went by the alias "Vito Gravano" due to his Italian heritage but was sometimes referred to as "Don Dracula" for his habit of stealing power from others. History Background Little is known about Tony is that he was born and raise in Villalba. Tony was the youngest son of the poor family farmers. However, he ascended in the clergy due to the family connections. But Tony was more ambitious and was thirst for more money and more power, that led him to becoming one of the toughest and dangerous gangs of Sicily. Tony then proved himself as to be the worst, savage, and the most intelligent. The Sicilian Mafia notices this, where they begin their criminal activities under the name Tony Twist. Later on as time has pasted, Tony become the powerful lord of the criminal empire of New York City, even earning his loyalty from hundreds of powerful men, one of them was Jason Wynn, who helped in many Occasion to cover their tracks. ''Spawn'' After several of Tony's henchman were killed by an unknown assassin, Tony called a lot of mob leaders together to talk about this problem. Then an cyborg known as, Overt-Kill to kill Spawn as they thought he was responsible for the murder. After Spawn killed and destroyed Overt-Kill, he appear in Tony's office and threatens him. Later on, Tony have Overt-Kill to be rebuilted. At the same time, he became interested in Terry Fitzgerald's activities and sent Overt-Kill after Terry. His plan was ruined again by New York City Police Department officer Twitch Williams who found an Achilles heal in Overt-Kill's armor, and shot a bullet though his brain to reprogram it. Tony began to receiving a pressure from Italy for Overt-Kill's death. He began a plan to send a substitute back in his place. Richard Massullo was a mobster who wished to put his life of crime and violence behind him and raise his family. But Tony forced Massullo to go undercover in horrible experiments that turn him into a big mutated-cyborg creature and strong enough to murder Spawn. After Richard escaped, Tony had Richard's wife and baby killed. Having nothing to live for but revenge he tried to blackmail Spawn into helping him. Spawn sympathized for him and gave Massullo a dossier filled with juicy info on Twistelli. Spawn then threatened Twist and told him to stay out of his alleys. After that, Richard return to New York City and have discovered that his brother was kidnap by Tony. When Richard arrived to free his brother, Richard finds out that his brother was working under Tony. Spawn and Richard's injured brother, Richard was angry but had no time and fled with David to a hospital. Spawn then threatened Twist again to stay out of his, and Terry's lives forever. Tony's business began getting hit. Tony turned to Jason Wynn for help. Wynn tells him the men are too powerful and he can't help him. So Tony visits his brother, Bernardo Twistelli, who is a preacher. Bernardo turn him down, because he was a disgrace to his family's name. Then tells him that the Vatican Secret Police, the world's most dangerous powerful organization, was coming for someone that serves God and plans to turning the current hellspawn to the fight for them. Other appearances ''Todd McFarlane's Spawn'' Tony appears as a supporting antagonist in the first season of the animated series. Tony is an Italian-born, Mafia boss. of course in that show, he was missing a finger on his left hand. ''Spawn In the Demon's Hand'' The Mafia is a playable character and a boss in the game. gallery Curse_of_the_Spawn_Vol_1_17_Textless.jpg Antonio_Twistelli_001.jpg Antonelli_Twistelli_Todd_McFarlane's_Spawn_001.jpg|Tony's appearance in the HBO series. Screenshot 2018-04-05 at 11.04.06 AM.png|Tony's appearance in the videogame. Trivia *When the WildC.A.T.s were reorganized by Savant, they fought crime in New York, including criminals working for Tony Twist. Twist responded by forming an alliance with other criminals to fight the heroes. At the time, WildC.A.T.s was part of the Image universe, though since then they were split off with the rest of the Wildstorm properties. Consequently, those events may no longer be in canon. Navigation Category:Image Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Mobsters Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Cowards Category:Perverts Category:Vengeful Category:Gangsters Category:Sadists Category:Wealthy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Envious Category:Betrayed Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Greedy Category:One-Man Army Category:Con Artists Category:Control Freaks Category:Businessmen Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Drug Dealers Category:Kidnapper Category:Deal Makers Category:Pawns Category:Siblings Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Spawn Villains Category:Abusers